


Boyz Band

by HarukiSenshin, Popprincess9728



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boy Band, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, Insecure Yuri Plisetsky, Jean-Jacques Leroy Being an Asshole, Long-Haired Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Phichit Chulanont Is a Good Friend, Pining Katsuki Yuuri, Self Confidence Issues, Singer Jean-Jacques Leroy, Yuri Plisetsky Swears, Yuri Plisetsky is a Brat, Yuri Plisetsky's Nickname Is Yurio, stage fright
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-31 09:34:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12129603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarukiSenshin/pseuds/HarukiSenshin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Popprincess9728/pseuds/Popprincess9728
Summary: Laughing nervously, Viktor hung is head in shame before he could look at the camera. “I’m sorry everyone… just a normal day with us… The first round is going to be at a beach. The location and rules will be on our website. Please sign up there and prepare some amazing songs.” Smiling he blew a kiss before the screen went black.Sharing a look, the two smiled big. “We have to start a band!”Blinking, Phichit’s smile got bigger. “Did I just hear you right? You want to start the band with me now? Remind me to send Viktor a thank you note for doing this.”“Just shut up and post an announcement for band members on your social media platforms.” Going to the official web, Yuuri looked at the rules. “Okay, before we can sign up we’ll need a name, the name of the people in our group and what everyone does. It says that we can give our actual names or stage names.”“Sweet! Totally going with stage names.”“You’re making this difficult.”“You said it man. You should have known I was going to want it. So really, it's your fault."





	1. The Contest!

Yuuri sat at his desk, scrolling through YouTube on his laptop looking for his favorite singer, Viktor Nikiforov. The Russian man was his favorite out of three men from a group called  _ Hot Boy Toys _ . The group was extremely popular around the world, even though it has only been around for just a little over a year. It was a bit surprising. Yuuri still didn’t understand why they choose such a stupid (but fitting) name like that. According to the three, they had let the youngest member of the group pick the name.

 

“You know… if we started up a band of our own, we’d probably get a chance to meet them.”

 

Startled by the new voice, Yuuri nearly jumped out of his skin and spun around in his chair to see his roommate and best friend sitting on his bed. “Phichit?! How- When did you get in my room?!” He hadn't heard him come in and was pretty sure he had locked his bedroom door.

 

“Yuuri, Yuuri, Yuuri. That’s not important right now. What is, is that we need to start a band.”

 

“I’ve said this two hundred times at least, and I’ll say it again. No. I don’t have the confidence or talent for something like that. Ask someone else to do it with you.”

 

“You’re joking, right?! You have the most beautiful voice I’ve ever heard, yet you’re refusing to share it with the world! You know what Viktor always says-”

 

Cutting Phichit off with a sigh, Yuuri pushed up his glasses. “  _ ‘Not sharing your beautiful gift that the heavens have blessed you with is a horrible mistake. You should always share your gift in some way to help make the world a more beautiful, brighter place.’ _ Yes, I know that. You know that I know that. But I don’t see how my voice is going to make the world a brighter place… I don’t even know how  **_I_ ** could make the world a better place…” Looking down at his lap, Yuuri messed with the end of his shirt. “Even if I was as good as you say, I don’t have the confidence to get up on stage and sing.”

 

“But you’d be the perfect lead singer. My suggestion would be to give you some liquid courage, but knowing me, I’d probably end up going overboard and make you drunk off your ass. That wouldn’t do us any good. It would be as hell, but not helpful. And you’re looking at me like you wanna kill me.”

 

“You do realize that this isn’t helping to convince me, right?” Turning back to his computer, Yuuri went back to his search, his eyes sparkled at the sight in front of him. “Phichit. They posted a new video not that long ago.”

 

Eyes going wide, Phichit jumped from the bed to his friend's side, almost smacking his face on the floor in the process. “Well?! What are you waiting for, an invitation?! Play it, bitch!”

 

Giving him a pointed look, Yuuri clicked on the video, smiling when the face of his idol and crush came up. 

 

“Looks like a live stream. They don’t usually do those. Whatever they’ve got planned must be important.”

 

“Hello everyone! Viktor here ~” Smiling, he waved to the camera, using his other hand to pet the poodle that was sprawled across his lap. “We’re doing a short live-stream today. In our own house even! This is very rare, so you guys should count yourselves lucky.” Winking, Viktor leaned back into the couch. “The three of us have a special announcement. There’s going to be a contest soon.”

 

“Viktor! Don’t tell me that you’ve forgotten about us.” Someone accused off camera. 

 

Running on screen on either side of the room, were Viktor’s group-mates Chris and JJ. Sliding next to Viktor on his right, Chris slipped his arm around his friend’s shoulders.

 

Trying to coolly slide in like Chris, JJ tripped over his own feet and ended up smacking face first into the floor. Standing up, he glared at the two laughing at him. “Shut up.” Sitting on Viktor’s other side, he tried to play it off by flipping his hair and setting his arms over the back of the couch. “You’re just jealous that I’m so good looking that even the floor wants a piece of me.”

 

Calming down from his laughing fit, Viktor went back to the camera. “Sorry about that everyone. So, as I was saying, we’re going to be holding a contest. It will begin in a few weeks.”

 

“Oui* ~ It will have bands and, or, singing groups competing against each other for a very special prize.” Sending a wink to the camera, Chris almost got pushed off the couch.

 

“Chris!~ Stop stealing my spotlight.” Viktor whined, pouting much like a sad puppy.

 

“That’s my Chris,” Phichit said proudly, getting as close to the computer screen as Yuuri would allow him, his eyes sparkling. “I wish he would blow me kisses…”

 

“You can’t just claim him.”

 

“Can. Will. Did. You can’t stop me!”

 

Chuckling at the two, JJ smiled, taking the chance to explain more. “The winning team will star in some of our music videos and perform with us at our concerts. With something important coming up that I have to attend to, I won’t be able to perform for a while.”

 

“Just tell them that you’re getting throat surgery.”

 

“Dammit, Chris! No one was supposed to know that yet!” Jumping to his feet, he chased him around the house. “Get back here! And stop laughing, dammit!”

 

Laughing nervously, Viktor ran his hand through his long hair before sighing and addressing the viewers once again, now embarrassed. “I’m sorry about them. This is just a normal day for us… Now, the first round is going to be at a beach. The location and rules will be on our website. Please sign up there and prepare some amazing songs.” Smiling softly, he blew a kiss before the screen went black.

 

Sharing a look, the two gave each other a big smile. “We have to start a band!”

Getting over the shock of what he had heard, Phichit’s smile only got bigger. “Did I hear you right? You want to start a band with me now? Remind me to send Viktor a thank you note.” He teased, laughing some when he saw Yuuri’s cheeks get a pink tint.

 

“Just shut up and post an announcement for auditions on your social media platforms.” Going to the official website, Yuuri looked through everything and printed out the rules. “Okay. Before we can sign up we’ll need a name, the names of the people in our group, and what everyone does. It also says that we can give our actual names or use stage names.”

 

“Sweet! Totally going with stage names!”

 

“You’re already making things difficult.”

 

“You’re the one who brought it up. You should know me well enough to have seen it coming. So really, it’s your own fault.” Hearing his phone ping, Phichit looked through his notifications. “Hey, Yuuri. I already got people who want to sing up for our auditions!”

 

“That quickly?” Taking a look, Yuuri’s eyes went wide at the number of views and comments the post had gotten in that short amount of time. “Michele, Minami… hey, look! Guang Hong wants to audition.”

 

“Yes! That’s so cool!” Looking back through the list, Phichit rose an eyebrow. “Isn’t Michele that weird guy from the drama club?”

 

“I think so. I see him there with Sara a lot. But, I wonder who Minami is.”

 

“Same here. I swear I’ve heard that name before.” Giving up on trying to place the name after a few minutes, Phichit shrugged his shoulders and put his phone away. “We’ll find out in a few days. I’m going to go book one of the auditoriums.”

 

“Alright. Even though I might regret all of this later, like I usually do, I’m going along with your crazy plan.”

 

“Don’t be such a drama queen. That’s my job.”


	2. Yuri & JJ

“Just teach me how to play the guitar dammit! You’ve been putting it off for two years now!” Yuri yelled, following his brother around their sister’s apartment.

 

“I’d love to teach you how to play the guitar, but I’ve been busy Yura. Plus, Yakov would have my head for being the one to mess up your beautiful fingers.” Lightly taking the younger boy’s hands in his own, Viktor ran his own damaged fingers over the still soft and smooth ones. “It took me years to get my fingers almost back to feeling like when they were baby soft.”

 

Snatching his hands away with a sour and determined look, Yuri wasn’t going to drop the issue anytime soon. “You promised…”

 

Sighing, he pushed some hair away from his face. “I know and I’m sorry, but I can’t right now. You have school to get to and I have rehearsal. Do you want a ride there?”

 

“No. I’d rather walk and be late then let you drop me off. Everyone would just surround the car and pretend to be my friend if they same me with you.” Crossing his arms, the blonde turned his back on the older and waited for him to leave.

 

Once he was gone, Mila came out of her room and grabbed her keys. “And yet again you shut him out. This isn’t going to make things better you know.”

 

“Shut up devil woman…” He was taking his anger out on Viktor and that wasn’t fair, but he had his reason. He didn’t need to justify them.

 

Sighing a bit, she slipped her arms around him. “Yura… I wish you would talk to us. You’re going through something. We’re here to help you, you know? That’s what family is for.”

 

“…Can we just go? I want to get to school. Yelling at the teachers will help.”

 

Giggling at bit, the redhead gave him a pat on the head. “Alright. Just don’t get send to the office again. I won’t be able to bail you out today.”

 

~

 

Walking into school, Yuri his hands stuff in his jean pockets not ready to put up with his bullshit school. Going over to his friends, he leaned against a random locker, his head back against it.

 

“Good morning Yuri!” His too hyper for his liking friend, Minami, greeted him.

 

“Minami… he doesn’t look like he’s in a good mood… Are you okay Yuri?” Guang-Hong asked, deeply concerned about his friend.

 

Looking at the two, he didn’t want to bother them with his problems, so he made up a lie. “Mila doesn’t let me drink coffee so we don’t stop by Starbucks when she drives me here.” Okay so it wasn’t that much of a lie. It still sucked that the old hag didn’t let him have coffee. He needed it to function right.

 

“Oh... okay. You know that we’re here if you ever need anything. Right?” The Chinese boy reassured, lightly placing a hand on his shoulder and giving him a small smile.

 

“…Yeah. I know.” Hearing the girls in the hall start to scream and squeal, Yuri let out a small sigh before turning his attention to the doors. Walking in was JJ from _Hot Boy Toys_ , his brother’s music group. On his arm was his _friend_ Isabella Yang.

 

“He’s making that face again.”

 

“Minami.”

 

Walking past the three, JJ looked over their way. Seeing the blonde Russian, he smirked and sent a wink his way.

 

Blushing, he turned his head away. “Goddammit…” He whispered to himself, embarrassed at how easy it was for someone like him to affect him the way he did.

 

“Hey. Is there something going on between you two?” The Japanese teen asked, causing his blush to darken. “I mean with how you two behave around each other- “

 

“The fuck?! No way! Not in a million years! I would never be mixed up with someone like him! He can kiss my ass!”

 

“I’d love to.” A voice whispered seductively in his ear, making him jump and turn, almost punching them in the face. Luckily, they seemed to expect this and was able to dodge the attack with a chuckle. “Calm down kitten.”

 

“JJ…” Clenching his teeth together, Yuri worried for his self-control. “What the hell do you want?”

 

“Relax. I just wanted to invite you to hang out with me at lunch.”

 

“Over my dead body.”

 

“Now that just hurts.” That same smirk from a few moments ago was still present on his lips. “I’d love for you to join me. Isabella has to make up a test, so I’ll be all alone. Or, if you’d rather, I’m skipping first period if you want to join me.”

 

“…I’m only going with you because I hate my math teacher.”

 

Chuckling, JJ slipped his arm around the other’s slender waist. “You should really work out. Someone might mistake you as a girl one of these days.”

 

“You wanna say that again you bastard?!”

 

Watching the two walking away, Guang-Hong and Minami couldn’t help but be concerned for their friend and wonder what exactly was going on between them.

 

“MmmmMMMM! We can’t just let him go off with that guy by himself!” Minami yelled grabbing his bag. “We have to go and see once and for all what’s going on.”

 

“But… we’ve never missed a class a day in our lives! Not counting the times that we were sent home sick...”

 

“What’s more important? Having perfect attendance or helping our friend?”

 

Sighing, Guang knew he was right. He was worried just as much as he was. “Alright. Let’s go help Yuri!” Following the two, they ended up on the school’s roof. What they saw made their jaw’s drop.

 

JJ had Yuri pressed against the fence, his hands resting on his hips. Yuri had ahold of the older’s shirt pulling him closer into the kiss they were sharing. Once they had pulled apart, his head went back, resting against the fence as kisses were trailed up and down his neck.

 

“Oh my god… Yuri and JJ are…”

 

Covering his red face, Guang shook his head. “No. No no no. There’s no way.”

 

“Wait.” Pushing him away, Yuri looked down. “We can’t… I can’t… keep doing this. It doesn’t feel right. I mean, you’re with that Isabella girl now. Right?”

 

“Well yeah. But we’re just hanging out. That’s all. You’re the only thing on my mind.”

 

“….Really?”

 

“No don’t fall for it. You’re smarter than that.”

 

“Minami be quiet. I can’t hear.”

 

“Of course, kitten.” Wrapping his arms around him, he pulled the blonde closer to him. “I don’t have practice this weekend and my parents have to go out of town. How about you come and see me?”

 

“I… I have practice this weekend. Music practice.”

 

“I’m sure ditching one day isn’t going to hurt. I’d rather you be on my arm.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out the blog for this story for sneak peaks, more about the characters, and more
> 
> https://boyz-band.tumblr.com/


End file.
